Alyssa's Story, a Cirqu Du Freak fanfic
by Ms. Mullins
Summary: This is a fanfic about a vampire named Alyssa who embarks on an unknown journey to her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own Cirqu Du Freak or any works by Darren Shan*

Cirqu Du Freak: A Fanfic

By Ms. Mullins

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is Alyssa. Im 15 yrs. old. Im also a vampire adventurer. I don't have a home, instead, I am an ADVENTURER. I travel with my sword and cloak through whatever comes towards me. My tale is here.

Alyssa

Dang this cold rain, Alyssa thought as she peered out of her cave. The rain was coming down hard. She went back into the cave and sat on top of the coffin. Her cloak was on and her sword was at her feet. The cave she was in was a Vampire way station. A vamp who was traveling could sleep and stay here for a bit. Alyssa stayed in them every now and then, most of the time she decided to stay outside.

The time passed by in a quick-ish sort of way. Alyssa cleaned her sword, drank some blood, and sat waiting. Maybe an adventure would come up. The last 1 Alyssa had had was when she purchased blood from a vampire. Human and vamp contact was far and few between. Alyssa didn't mind but sometimes it drove her crazy.

Alyssa had shoulder length brown hair and blood red eyes. She wore a long sleeved white shirt and black leggings with jeans over them. Her shoes were sneakers. Alyssa's face was plain but very defined.

As she reached down to her jean pocket to get a bottle of blood, her vampire ears heard the rain stop. Great, now she could leave. Out of youthful exuberance, Alyssa flitted outside. The only signs of rain was what covered the grass and the smell. Alyssa went back inside. She rolled her sleeves up, wrapped the sword in her cloak, put that on her back, and left.

She would only flit for 20 minutes and then to her, the path Alyssa chose would take her to the Cirqu Du Freak and to her destiny( ironic word, considering Mr, Desmond Tiny).

The weather was realy good. If neccessary, Alyssa would wear her cloak as a burka to avoid the sun.

* This is all of Chapter 1. Hope yall like it. Please give reviews*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Down to It.

Darren Shan

" Mr. Crepsley, we are screwed", Darren said to his mentor, delivering a kick to 1 of the assailants.

Him, Mr. Crepsley, and Harkat Mulds were in a scuffle with some others. They had only 4 chances to get the Vampaneze Lord. He was here somewhere.

Harkat jabbed at a servant with his dagger. As he fought, he noticed a lady enter the fighting area. She had a sword and wore a long sleeved wite shirt, jeans, and sneakers

" Guys, look".

" What the Hell?", Darren said.

Alyssa heard them but then went into action. She was having an adventure.

Alyssa

Alyssa heard the sounds almost as soon as she found the fight. She flitted to the trees and climbed 1, keeping an eye on the fight.

" Ok, Lyss, you know what you got to do", she said.

Carefully, her hands unwrapped the sword and hung her cloak on the branch. Then she jumped down. She surveyed the situation. There was a little person( Harkat) using a dagger on 1 of the Vampaneze. Mr. Crepsley( who was the " orange haired guy" to Alyssa) was using hand to hand combat. A brown haired vampire was also doing the same. 1 of the Vampaneze rushed at her. Alyssa stepped aside and shoved him to the ground. It was a feeble fight.

" You are with them?", he gasped, trying to throw her off.

"Only by way of fighting scum bags".

With that, she sliced his neck in half, thus ending his life. The head rolled off to the side. Picking up her sword, Alyssa examined it.

" Only a little bit of blood", she murmurmed.

" Who..are...you?".

Turning around, Alyssa wished she hadn't. The little guy was ugly and weird.

" Ahhh!", Alyssa screamed as she began running around the area that they were in. Harkat followed, probably attributing to more screams.

" Stop!", Mr. Crepsley ordered, flitting to Alyssa. Darren flitted to Harkat.

Looking at Mr. Crepsley, Alyssa said nothing.

" Who are you?", he asked kindly.

" Alyssa. You?".

" Larten Crepsley".

" I suppose it's nice to meet you, Mr. Crepsley".

" Why'd you come and help?".

His eyebrows furrowed.

" Don't hurt me please. I'll explain everything on 1 condition".

" We tell our side".

" We?".

Alyssa whirled around and eyed Darren and Harkat.

" Hi Alyssa, Im Darren Shan".

" Hi Darren Shan, I'm Alyssa".

Alyssa smiled and looked at Harkat.

" Im sorry I ran from you, little person".

" It..is ok. I... technicaly.. am a little person. My...name is Harkat Mulds".

Holding out his hand, she shook it.

Then Mr. Crepsley said" Lets go to the Cirqu Du Freak and chat". As they walked there, Darren told Alyssa about the Cirqu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to The Cirqu Du Freak.

As they reached the Cirqu, Harkat tapped Alyssa's leg. He held out her cloak, which Alyssa promptly accepted and wrapped over her sword. They went to Mr. Crepsley's quarters and took various seats. Alyssa sat on the couch with Mr. Crepsley while Darren and Harkat occupied the top of Mr. Crepsley's coffin.

Alyssa told her story while drinking from a cup of blood. She included everything she knew, Mr. Crepsley was satisfied. Then the 3 took their turns. Most of it, Alyssa noted, was mostly about Darren. But it was nice nonetheless.

" I see. Darren, that was informational", Alyssa said.

" Thank you. What are your plans for...after this?".

" I've no clue. I'll probably do the same thing I have done for many millenia, traveling for adventure".

Mr. Crepsley kept looking from each of them Then he snapped his fingers.

" I have an idea. Why don't Alyssa stick with us?".

Alyssa's mouth dropped.

" That seems like a burden to yall".

"Hmm, I have no problem. Companionship is 1 aspect of life that I enjoy and try to share with every1 I meet".

He smiled and looked at Darren. Darren ran a hand through his hair.

" Alyssa, please join us. It'd be fun and I want to hear stories from you", he answered.

" Harkat.. wants you to come. No 1 ever fr..eaks out...about me".

Harkat grinned crinkily. In response, Alyssa patted his shoulder.

Darren and Harkat went to attend with something that had to do with their departure. Meanwhile, Mr. Crepsley interrogated Alyssa.

" Can we stop with the questions? If you think I'm with the Vampaneze, fine. But that's not it, I'd've already joined them"

" My apologies, Miss Alyssa. We leave in an hours time. Enjoy the Cirqu".

Nodding, Alyssa left. Walking through the Cirqu, Alyssa saw Rambus Two Bellies.

" Hello, Missy. Would you watch my act, please? I feel self consious if no 1 critiques it", Rambus said.

He dipped his head in a friendly gesture.

" Uh, sure. What's your name and act, sir?".

" Rambus Two Bellies. I am afraid that I can't tell you what my act is but watch".

Alyssa nodded obediently and watched as Rambus performed his act. When he finished, her mouth was a dropped jaw.

" Wow, love it. You go, man".

" Thank you. Welcome to the Cirqu Du Freak, Missy".

" Alyssa, Rambus".

Smiling, he replied " Have you seen Evala?".

" No, what does she do?".

" Her limbs are regrowable. Eat her fist, it grows back".

He spread his arms wide and they hugged before Alyssa went in search of Evala. All her life, she'd known things of the supernatural were possible. Circus acts weren't exactly what she was thinking, though.

After walking around for 20 minutes, Alyssa found Evela at the Cirqu's Mess Hall. It was a tent of sorts, a place where you could eat. She'd have been to the Mess Hall quicker but other Cirqu performers had stopped her to chat with them.

" Hello Evela, how are you?", she asked kindly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Welcome to The Cirqu Du Freak, Part 2.

" Yes, yes I am. Are you the little lady Rambus told me about?".

Shrugging, Alyssa said" Reckon so. He says your limbs are regrowable".

" Indeed they are. Care to eat my arm?".

Wow, this is a freak show and a alf. No doubt that Little Lady's my new nickname.

Alyssa sat on a peach crate and looked at Evala's arm.

" Please tell me it will grow back".

" Certainly".

It was now or never. She chose now. Alyssa bit into Evela's arm, eating the hands and wrist before chomping her way to about a few inches below Evela's armpit. Wiping her mouth, Alyssa watched as it grew back.

" Holy s#$%", she yelled, falling backwards off the peach crate.

" Are you okay, Little Lady?".

She looked up and saw a..snakeboy peering at her. He offered her his hand, Alyssa took it.

" Yes'm, I'm fine. Just shocked is all. Um, you're.."

" Yeah, Evra Von the snake boy".

Evra grinned and held out a hand. Slowly, Alyssa touched it.

" Oh my".

" Haha, are you okay?".

" Yes, why does every1 call me Little Lady? I'm 5'7"".

" And every1's taller".

He smirked and Alyssa resisted the impulse to hit him.

" You're actualy cute".

" I know. Well, I've never seen a prettier vamp".

" I bite".

" Then I'll be sure to keep my distance then".

They stood staring at each other until Darren walked up. His shoes were covered in mud.

" Alyssa, we are to leave now".

" So soon?".

" Yes, we are going to Vampire Mountain".

He handed her her cloak, which Alyssa put on.

" My sword?".

" I'll carry".

Bowing her head, Alyssa turned to Evra.

" Goodbye, Evra".

" Bye, Alyssa", he said, hugging her.

Alyssa hugged back. As she pulled back, Evra kissed her on the lips. She returned it.

" Hehe, you're a nice fellow".

Evra grinned and rubbed her cheek.

" Be safe".

Nodding, Alyssa began to walk away.

" Ooh, you like him!", Darren teased.

" Shut up! I do not like Evra!".

" You do, I can tell".

Darren winked as they made their way to the Cirqu's entrance. and Harkat were waiting. As Alyssa approached, Mr. Crepsley handed her a bottle.

" It's blood. We'll have to hunt".

" Yes, of course".

Then, as they walked away to the sounds of music and cheers, a black limosine whisked up. Out of the backseat a tall 6 foot man got out. He wore an immpecable blue pinstriped suit. Dark black shoes went with it.

" Larten Crepsley, a pleasure to see you", he cheered.

Mr. Crepsley eyed him, it did not look like he was at all happy to meet him.

" Desmond Tiny, I see you are back in town".

" Yes, of course. Had to check on my Cirqu. And Darren Shan and Harkat Mulds".

Darren and Harkat came up to say their hello's. Alyssa personaly did not say a word. There was no reason to, she did not know him.

" Who is this young lady?", Mr. Tiny asked suddenly.

" I am Alyssa, sir", she replied.

" I am Mr. Desmond Tiny, pleasure to make your acquaintance".

He held out his hand but Alyssa did not shake it. Baring his teeth, Mr. Tiny said" Shake  it".

" Why?".

" I can cause a lot more pain and suffering than you've ever known".

At this rate, Alyssa would believe it if her own butt depended on it. Gritting her tooth, Alyssa firmly  shook his hand.

" Don't eff with me".

" Same here, I hold a lot of power here. Realize that".

Alyssa glared at him but held back. As Mr. Crepsley talked to Mr. Tiny,she edged closer to Darren and Harkat. Her mouth opened and she was about to say something when Harkat quickly shook his head.

No, he mouthed.

" Well, Larten,enjoy your journey",Mr. Tiny said as he began to turn away.

" Good day".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To Vampire Mountain They Go.

Then Mr. Crepsley and the 3 of them began their journey. Once they were out of earshot, Alyssa glanced at Harkat.

" What was that all about?".

" I did that because Mr. Tiny might've hurt you".

Her brow furrowed. Still looking at Harkat, Alyssa said" Mr, Crepsley, I think it's time I know all you know about Mr. Tiny".

And he did. Mr. Crepsley shared all details about Mr. Tiny, finishing with the whole" If you take the Mond from Desmond and add Tiny to it, it spells Destiny.

Lord, I knew I had bad vibes around him, Alyssa thought.

The trip, all by foot, took 2 days( Might have been 3, the days sometime blurred together).

" Should I be scared of the occupants of Vampire Mountain?", Alyssa asked.

Mr. Crepsley, shaking his head "no", said" No. They are very kind. Well, have you commited any crimes?".

" No. Im a vampire, not a vampaneze. I could've chosen to be 1 but I wanted a clean slate".

This was true. Many years ago, Alyssa had had the choice of being vampaneze. She'd declined.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vampire Mountain

Once they arrived at Vampire Mountain, Mr. Crepsley asked" Alyssa, are you ready for the climb?".

" I guess so, I have never climbed before"

Chuckingly, he replied" You'll be good at it. It's easy".

And it was. Alyssa climbed quicker than Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, and Darren. Once they were in the mountain, Mr. Crepsley led them into the halls. As they walked to the Hall of Princes, Darren advised Alyssa on the Princes.

" They are very nice but don't make them mad"

That was basicaly it. The Hall of Princes had the entrance of a King, large redwood door with guards on either side.

" Hello Hans, Malachai. We are here to see the Princes", Mr. Crepsley said.

Nodding, Malachai opened the door while Hans chuckled" They are in a good mood".

Smiling, Alyssa thought to herself" This will be easy". The 4 of them walked up to the 6 thrones. Each of the Princes sat on their thrones, expressions ranging from somber to sober.

" Good day", Mr. Crepsley said, adressing each Prince by name.

" Larten. It's a pleasure", said 1 of the Princes.

" It's the same pleasure I bestow", was Mr. Crepsley's reply. He turned to Darren, Harkat, and Alyssa who were sitting on 1 of the benches.

" I'd like to introduce to you my traveling companions. Of course you know Darren and Harkat. But our new pal is Alyssa. She helped us out of a sticky situation".

When their names were introduced, Darren and Harkat bowed. Alyssa stood up and, not believing that this was actualy what she was doing, she walked to each of the Princes. Their hands were kissed( left hands, that is) and as Alyssa went to each 1, the last said their names. The Vampire Princes were Mika Ver Lerth, Paris Skyle, Shockra Do Veira, Dola Vanahtra, Noha Merwa, and Johra Mers.

" Your little lady is charming, Larten", Dola said as he patted Alyssa's head.

" I apologize, I'm not sure how I should have greeted you", Alyssa said.

" Well, you did pretty good for now. Sit, please", Mika said.

Alyssa went to sit on the arm of his throne. It was quite comfortable. Mr. Crepsley talked to the other Princes while Alyssa talked to Mika and Dola with Darren and Harkat. It was apparently quite an honor to sit on a throne's arm.

" Darren, Harkat, Alyssa. We are going to be shown to our quarters", Mr. Crepsley said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Quarters

Alyssa nodded and bid the Princes farewell before walking with the 3. Outside of the Hall, a female led them to the guest quarters. Mr. Crepsley had a room, Darren and Harkat had a roon, and Alyssa had her own room. Her room was tiny but nice. It had a coffin, desk, chair, and a stand for her sword. This was nicer than where she usualy stayed at. Carefully, Alyssa unwrapped her sword and put it in the stand. Her cloak went on the chair.

Now what? Alyssa tried out the coffin and looked at her clothes. Dirty but presentable enough for whoever Alyssa encountered. She left her room and began to explore Vampire Mountain. There was a lot. There was a training arena( a giant gymnasium of sorts),a hall to eat in, and others staying there. Alyssa saw a balance beam supsended in the air by 2 ropes. 2 vampires were fighting on it. She stood around watching.

" Hello, Im Ian". A vampire had come up and Alyssa saw him.

" I'm Alyssa. What are they doing", she askd, pointing to the supsended balance beam.

" Fighting. 1st 1 knocked off, loses. The other you know what happens to".

Nodding, Alyssa said" Can I try?".

Ian nodded and walked over to a vampire near the ropes. They exchanged a few words before Alyssa was ushered over.

" Hi, I'm Jonah. You want to fight?".

" I'll try".

" Good. That's what counts".

Jonah turned to the beam where some1 had been knocked off. They flashed impish grins before melting into the crowd. Watching carefully, Alyssa saw him lower the ropes. Then he brung out an array of weapons. From this, Alyssa picked out a " 2 star"( weapon).

" Is there any1 who'll fight this lady?", he boomed loudly.

As he gabbed, Alyssa walked to the balance beam and got on She looked from end to end of the room. This was the 1st time she'd be having fun in a long time. Might as well enjoy it. Finaly, a female vampire stepped up. She wore a dark shirt, vest, slacks, and boots.

" I'm game" she said.

" I am fighting you?", Alyssa asked.

" Sure am. Lets get the fight on".

The other vampire got on the other end of the beam. This was her first fight and Alyssa was very nervous. Eveah went easy on her and only inflicted little pain. Alyssa was able to handle this. Then it got complicated, harder. More effort went into her kicks and the pain hurt more. Finaly, when Alyssa was bent over, she groaned " Stop, I forfeit".

" You can't forfeit", Eveah replied.

Delivering a kick to her face, Alyssa went down on the mat. She lay there for a few until Ian came up.

" You ok?", he asked.

" I am. But I'll be better next time".

He nodded. Getting up, Alyssa walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shaken up.

Her time over the next week at Vampire Mountain went good. She met many other new vamps, learned a lot( by listening to the Princes during meals and by reading ancient manuscripts), fighting, and settling into a normal routine. It was a stable time in her life, more so than any other time before. Alyssa wrote lond detailed letters to Evra. He wrote back. But the happiness would soon come to an end.

" Mr. Crepsley, what's the plan for today?", Alyssa had asked when she'd walked into Mr. Crepsley's room that morning.

" Morning, Alyssa", he replied, " I reckon we'll be at a special ceremony for the Princes. It's a tradition".

Smiling, Alyssa went to the Falcon Springs to wash off. She took a dip and washed off before putting on a long red shirt and black slacks with boots. Alyssa didn't realy have a fashion. She wore whatever was available, only having worn women's once in a blue moon. Her typical clothes was a shirt and pants with shoes. As she was walking back to her room, there came a loud noise behind Alyssa.

" Hello?", Alyssa said, turning around.

There was a noise, though, all she heard, was the echoing. Oh Lord, was there a person?

In the next instant, a person came into view. She had white ( And I mean white)  skin and wore a brown robe, a loose leather belt around her.

" Who...

She'd gotten that much out when the lady came at Alyssa. A feral hiss came from her mouth as she smacked into Alyssa, throwing her to the ground. Kicking, Alyssa delivered her a solid kick to the gut before jumping up and running.

" Help! Help me!", she screamed, nearing the public.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Terror.

The 1st person she ran into was Paris, 1 of the Princes. She knocked him to the ground( on accident, of course).

" I aplogize, Paris. I was just chased by some unknow thing".

Alyssa helped Paris up. She cast a glance behind her. No 1.

" Lord, are you sure?".

" I am. I was at the Falcon Springs washing up and as I was coming back, a white skinned person saw me".

Paris's eyes grew wide and he turned around, flitting to the Hall of Princes. Alyssa followed, nearly tripping. When they were at the Hall, Paris told Alyssa" Go find Larten, Darre, and Harkat".

" Do I... I'm sorry but I want to be in on the action".

" I order you to go find them . You do not disobey a Prince".

He walked into the chamber. The doors snapped shut.

Well, I have to obey him. I might want an occasional bit of action but obeying the Vampire Princes and whoever else is in charge comes first.

Walking away, Alyssa walked to Darren's room. It was just a hunch that he'd be there. When she got there, she knocked.

Knock knock.

Harkat answered. Behind him, Mr. Crepsley and Darren were playing a game of cards. A 3rd chair was there, Harkat having been there when she'd knocked.

" Hey, I hope I didn't disturb anything".

" No, you didn't...What's...up?", Harkat replied as he stepped aside to let Alyssa in.

She looked at Harkat, the game, and then Mr. Crepsley. He waved.

" Mr. Creplsey, what's blinding white?".

" Uh, a Vampaneze. Why?".

His voice seemed to be at ends, as in " Why are you asking that?".

" I was coming back from my bath when I ran into 1. She tackled me but luckily I got away. Paris said for me to come get you".

Alyssa didn't want this to be a big deal. That was the last thing she wanted. But she also knew that the Vampaneze were evil and if anyone got hurt, it'd majorly suck.

Jumping up, Mr. Crepsle said" I must attend to this. Stay here, that is an order".

Darren nodded and the 3 watched disdainfully as Mr. Crepsley left.

" Do you ever get used to that?".

Darren shook his head.

" No".

For the next hour or so, Alyssa played cards with Darren and Harkat. They snacked on chestnuts, blood( in Alyssa and Darren's case), and tea( Harkat). It was kind of boring but Alyssa became good at Spades.

" Has it ever been this bad before?", Alyssa asked Harkat.

" Depends".

" Like?".

" It depends..on the type.. of enemy".

Ok, doesn't realy make sense but ok, she thought.

" Um, not to sound all freaky but is it true that you're a um.. spirit of a dead thing in a little person body?".

Dropping his cards to the table, Harkat grinned.

" Alyssa, are you going to start running around while Harkat chases you?", Darren asked.

Alyssa nodded and began to run around the room, Harkat chasing her. Oddly enough, that helped pass the time until Mr. Crepsley came back. Jumping up, Alyssa asked" What happened?".

Mr. Crepsley cleared his throat before speaking.

" The Vampaneze are in the mountain. Luckily, we've contained them. But, I am warning you guys, prepare for battle".

Darren and Harkat nodded. They'd done this before. Alyssa had not.

Gulp.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Recovery.

Alyssa

She had been knocked out for God knew how long. Slowly, her sense were regaining.

" Lyssy, ...up", she heard Harkat say.

" Quit repeating yourself", Alyysa replied.

Jumping up, Harkat said" You are alive".

" Well, yeah".

Slowly, Alyssa sat up. Harkat helped adjust her pillow.

" Are you fine?", he asked.

" Yes'm. I see I was changed and well cared for".

Nodding, Harkat said" Are you hungry?".

" Yes, please tell me there is blood around here".

" Yes".

Alyssa got up and nearly keeled over. A pain had gone from her legs to her stomach. Quickly, her chair( quickly scooted under her by Harkat) saved her.

" I see my legs aren't exactly in tip top condition".

" Mmhmm...You should...stay. Or I could have...Darren flit".

A smile crosse his face. Alyssa chose Darren, who appeared lickedy split.

" Hi Lyssy".

" Hi Darren, I'm sorry you have to do this".

" No prob. Oh, I come bearing two things- a love letter from Evra and a parcel from the Cirqu".

Smiling, Alyssa accepted the two as she was scooped up. Her hands opened the paper Withdrawing a sheet of paper, she read it.

Dear Alyssa,

It's Evra. I miss you like crazy. Any word on when you're coming back?

Has the Vampaneze Lord been found? Ohh, duh. You would have been here if he'd been.

The Cirqu's been doing well. I still do my snake act for our shows. The Cirqu misses their Little Lady.

I...heart you.

Evra.

Wow, emotions flooded Alyssa.

" Darren does Evra realy love me?"

" He said?".

" Yeah".

" I guess he does".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14: The Sanctuary.

Mr. Tiny appeared shocked. He looked at Mr. Crepsley.

" Alyssa, are you sure?", he asked.

" Well, of course. I want to go back to the Cirqu".

She looked at Mr. Tiny.

" Ok. Go get your things and I'll come get you soon".

" Okay".

Alyssa turned to Mr. Crepsley. Kissing his cheek, she murmured" I'll miss you".

" Same here. Ever want to catch up, you can. You're a pleasure to have".

" Thanks".

Then she went to Darren. He hugged her.

" Get word to us when you're home".

" How? You and the others are nomads, traveling Gypsies".

" You will find a way".

I will, Alyssa thought, getting down on the floor.

" Little Lady, I...will miss...you", Harkat said.

" Me too. Chase me to the door?".

Harkat nodded and said" Go! Say..bye to the... Princes".

She did.

" Good bye, Princes. Do good and just stay alive from the Vampaneze.

Paris bowed as Harkat chased Alyssa to the door. Her gleeful laughter rang off the walls as she ran to her room. Once there, Alyssa assembled her few possessions in a suitcase. As Alyssa packed, she reflected on her stay here. She knew she would keep in touch with some pals, others would hear from her by some means of communication. When Alyssa was done packing, she sat on her coffin. Quickly, it seemed, Mr. Tiny was there.

" Is it time to go, Mr. Tiny?", Alyssa asked innocently, hopping to her feet.

" Yes it is, Alyssa. My limo is waiting outside, it'll take us to the Cirqu".

She nodded and followed him through Vampire Mountain to the exit. This was it. The first time she'd be in the sunlight for about a month or so. Alyssa wrapped her scarf around her head like a burka. Dang Mr. Tiny, who could move freely! Of course she could do that too, just not for extended periods of time. When Alyssa got outside, her eys had a little trouble with adjusting. Nothing bad, though. She walked to Mr. Tiny's limo and stooda few feet from it, not sure where to get in.

" You can get in the back", Mr. Tiny said.

He opened the door and Alyssa got in, scooting to the window. Mr. Tiny got in the other end. At once, the limo was off. It glided smoothly. Like ice was the thought that came to her.

About halfway to the Cirqu, Alyssa asked" How are you connected to the Cirqu Du Freak, Mr. Tiny?".

Mr. Tiny turned to look at Alyssa. Then a strange look crossed his face.

" I started it many, many years ago. I am in charge of every aspect of the Cirqu".

" You are..".

Alyssa shook her head, unable to make her mouth say the words. Smirking, Mr. Tiny replied" I would't talk about things that you know nothing about". He patted her head.

Maybe so but I don't fully trust you, Alyssa thought, staring at Mr. Tiny.

" Do not touch me".

The ride went decently. 3/4ths of the way there, Alyssa put her book up and began to peer out the window anxiously. She looked forward to seeing Evra and the other Cirqu members.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpter 16: Almost Love.

Pulling away, Alyssa said " I should get that".

" Yeah, you should", Evra replied before walking over to his snake.

Alyssa answered the door. It was Madame Truska .

" Hi Alyssa. I was wondering if you could come help me with some costumes".

" Yes, Madame Truska. Is the Cirqu performing tonight?".

She nodded.

"Yes, we do. Then the Cirqu moves and goes to a new place for two weeks. The pattern goes on".

" Ok, I'll come".

Alyssa hugged Evra and grabbed a blood bottle before leaving.

" What's up, Madame Truska?".

" I need you to help with costumes".

" Oh, I forgot. Sorry. I do now how to sew, I'm good at it".

" Then this should be fun".

When they got to the costume caravan, Alyssa and Madame Truska entered it. There was a few tables but most of the room was taken up by racks of costumes and the like. They sat down at a table and Alyssa saw the sewing machine.

" You'll be sewing these holes and rips", Madame Truska said as she handed over the pile of shirts. Alyssa began to sew. It had been a long time since she had sewn. Closing her eyes, her hands guided the cloth through the needle.

" What are you thinking, Little Lady?".

" Nothing. Just that... it's been a while since I've done any domestic job".

" I see. What was your life like before adventuring became one's element?".

Now Alyssa glanced at Madame Truska.

" No one knows and I'd rather keep it that way"

" I shall not pry. We speak of other topics".

" Okie dokie. What's with you and Mr. Crepsley?".

At this, Madame Truska raised her eyebrows. Then a grin passed over her face.

" Do you know how the vampire love thing works?".

Alyssa nodded.

" It's not like that for ...I love Larten. We date and he does little things for me. he leaves roses for me every time he comes and goes. I mean, big trip wise".

" I see, I dunno about me and Evra. He kisses me and we corresponded during my time at Vampire Mountain".

" I smell love".

Alyssa giggled. Having Madame Truska as a confidante was a Godsend. The sewing only took three hours, during which Alyssa went through two blood bottles. Madame Truska tried to goad her into having more but she was cool when Alyssa refused. Madame Truska was the closest thing Alyssa had to a Mom.

" I believe it is time for you to get back to your caravan. Getting late for vamp".

Smiling at her broken English, Alyssa nodded and hugged Madame Truska before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Sanctuary.

Mr. Tiny appeared shocked. He looked at Mr. Crepsley.

" Alyssa, are you sure?", he asked.

" Well, of course. I want to go back to the Cirqu".

She looked at Mr. Tiny.

" Ok. Go get your things and I'll come get you soon".

" Okay".

Alyssa turned to Mr. Crepsley. Kissing his cheek, she murmured" I'll miss you".

" Same here. Ever want to catch up, you can. You're a pleasure to have".

" Thanks".

Then she went to Darren. He hugged her.

" Get word to us when you're home".

" How? You and the others are nomads, traveling Gypsies".

" You will find a way".

I will, Alyssa thought, getting down on the floor.

" Little Lady, I...will miss...you", Harkat said.

" Me too. Chase me to the door?".

Harkat nodded and said" Go! Say..bye to the... Princes".

She did.

" Good bye, Princes. Do good and just stay alive from the Vampaneze.

Paris bowed as Harkat chased Alyssa to the door. Her gleeful laughter rang off the walls as she ran to her room. Once there, Alyssa assembled her few possessions in a suitcase. As Alyssa packed, she reflected on her stay here. She knew she would keep in touch with some pals, others would hear from her by some means of communication. When Alyssa was done packing, she sat on her coffin. Quickly, it seemed, Mr. Tiny was there.

" Is it time to go, Mr. Tiny?", Alyssa asked innocently, hopping to her feet.

" Yes it is, Alyssa. My limo is waiting outside, it'll take us to the Cirqu".

She nodded and followed him through Vampire Mountain to the exit. This was it. The first time she'd be in the sunlight for about a month or so. Alyssa wrapped her scarf around her head like a burka. Dang Mr. Tiny, who could move freely! Of course she could do that too, just not for extended periods of time. When Alyssa got outside, her eys had a little trouble with adjusting. Nothing bad, though. She walked to Mr. Tiny's limo and stooda few feet from it, not sure where to get in.

" You can get in the back", Mr. Tiny said.

He opened the door and Alyssa got in, scooting to the window. Mr. Tiny got in the other end. At once, the limo was off. It glided smoothly. Like ice was the thought that came to her.

About halfway to the Cirqu, Alyssa asked" How are you connected to the Cirqu Du Freak, Mr. Tiny?".

Mr. Tiny turned to look at Alyssa. Then a strange look crossed his face.

" I started it many, many years ago. I am in charge of every aspect of the Cirqu".

" You are..".

Alyssa shook her head, unable to make her mouth say the words. Smirking, Mr. Tiny replied" I would't talk about things that you know nothing about". He patted her head.

Maybe so but I don't fully trust you, Alyssa thought, staring at Mr. Tiny.

" Do not touch me".

The ride went decently. 3/4ths of the way there, Alyssa put her book up and began to peer out the window anxiously. She looked forward to seeing Evra and the other Cirqu members.


	15. Chapter 15

Chpter 16: Almost Love.

Pulling away, Alyssa said " I should get that".

" Yeah, you should", Evra replied before walking over to his snake.

Alyssa answered the door. It was Madame Truska .

" Hi Alyssa. I was wondering if you could come help me with some costumes".

" Yes, Madame Truska. Is the Cirqu performing tonight?".

She nodded.

"Yes, we do. Then the Cirqu moves and goes to a new place for two weeks. The pattern goes on".

" Ok, I'll come".

Alyssa hugged Evra and grabbed a blood bottle before leaving.

" What's up, Madame Truska?".

" I need you to help with costumes".

" Oh, I forgot. Sorry. I do now how to sew, I'm good at it".

" Then this should be fun".

When they got to the costume caravan, Alyssa and Madame Truska entered it. There was a few tables but most of the room was taken up by racks of costumes and the like. They sat down at a table and Alyssa saw the sewing machine.

" You'll be sewing these holes and rips", Madame Truska said as she handed over the pile of shirts. Alyssa began to sew. It had been a long time since she had sewn. Closing her eyes, her hands guided the cloth through the needle.

" What are you thinking, Little Lady?".

" Nothing. Just that... it's been a while since I've done any domestic job".

" I see. What was your life like before adventuring became one's element?".

Now Alyssa glanced at Madame Truska.

" No one knows and I'd rather keep it that way"

" I shall not pry. We speak of other topics".

" Okie dokie. What's with you and Mr. Crepsley?".

At this, Madame Truska raised her eyebrows. Then a grin passed over her face.

" Do you know how the vampire love thing works?".

Alyssa nodded.

" It's not like that for ...I love Larten. We date and he does little things for me. he leaves roses for me every time he comes and goes. I mean, big trip wise".

" I see, I dunno about me and Evra. He kisses me and we corresponded during my time at Vampire Mountain".

" I smell love".

Alyssa giggled. Having Madame Truska as a confidante was a Godsend. The sewing only took three hours, during which Alyssa went through two blood bottles. Madame Truska tried to goad her into having more but she was cool when Alyssa refused. Madame Truska was the closest thing Alyssa had to a Mom.

" I believe it is time for you to get back to your caravan. Getting late for vamp".

Smiling at her broken English, Alyssa nodded and hugged Madame Truska before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

Chpter 16: Almost Love.

Pulling away, Alyssa said " I should get that".

" Yeah, you should", Evra replied before walking over to his snake.

Alyssa answered the door. It was Madame Truska .

" Hi Alyssa. I was wondering if you could come help me with some costumes".

" Yes, Madame Truska. Is the Cirqu performing tonight?".

She nodded.

"Yes, we do. Then the Cirqu moves and goes to a new place for two weeks. The pattern goes on".

" Ok, I'll come".

Alyssa hugged Evra and grabbed a blood bottle before leaving.

" What's up, Madame Truska?".

" I need you to help with costumes".

" Oh, I forgot. Sorry. I do now how to sew, I'm good at it".

" Then this should be fun".

When they got to the costume caravan, Alyssa and Madame Truska entered it. There was a few tables but most of the room was taken up by racks of costumes and the like. They sat down at a table and Alyssa saw the sewing machine.

" You'll be sewing these holes and rips", Madame Truska said as she handed over the pile of shirts. Alyssa began to sew. It had been a long time since she had sewn. Closing her eyes, her hands guided the cloth through the needle.

" What are you thinking, Little Lady?".

" Nothing. Just that... it's been a while since I've done any domestic job".

" I see. What was your life like before adventuring became one's element?".

Now Alyssa glanced at Madame Truska.

" No one knows and I'd rather keep it that way"

" I shall not pry. We speak of other topics".

" Okie dokie. What's with you and Mr. Crepsley?".

At this, Madame Truska raised her eyebrows. Then a grin passed over her face.

" Do you know how the vampire love thing works?".

Alyssa nodded.

" It's not like that for ...I love Larten. We date and he does little things for me. he leaves roses for me every time he comes and goes. I mean, big trip wise".

" I see, I dunno about me and Evra. He kisses me and we corresponded during my time at Vampire Mountain".

" I smell love".

Alyssa giggled. Having Madame Truska as a confidante was a Godsend. The sewing only took three hours, during which Alyssa went through two blood bottles. Madame Truska tried to goad her into having more but she was cool when Alyssa refused. Madame Truska was the closest thing Alyssa had to a Mom.

" I believe it is time for you to get back to your caravan. Getting late for vamp".

Smiling at her broken English, Alyssa nodded and hugged Madame Truska before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

She flitted to her caravan and went in. Evra was in his outfit and playing with Lura.

" Hey honey", Evra said as he got up.

"Hi", she replied.

Lura looked at Alyssa with happy eyes.

" Have you done what you needed to do for your thingy? Or whatever it's called?", she asked.

Alyssa walked over and sat in a chair.

" Yes, I do. I play my guitar and Lura accompanies me".

" Cool. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know".

" I shall".

Grinning, Evra came over and hugged her.

" I love you, Little Lady".

" As do I".

In Evra's head, he was thinking that if he and Alyssa lasted a month or so, he'd propose to her. Of course, He'd have to obviously get a blessing from Mr. Crepsley and Madame Truska( Secretly, the couple was going to adopt Alyssa. Eventualy, she'd be told).

Alyssa realy wanted a family, it radiated off of her. Her real parents had died and Alyssa had wandered until being turned and then because her human trait had passed on to her vampire self, she'd done that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Performance, Performance, Performance

For the next half hour, Alyssa cleaned the caravan and helped stock the gift shop. She couldn't stay still, it wasn't in her. The members of the Cirqu noticed this about her and loved it about her.

When it was 10 til the show, Alyssa was ushered into the carnival and took a seat in the back. The show began with some minor acts and then began to pick up speed. Alyssa loved it, she clapped and hooted. When the show was over, she slipped outside.

1 thing she knew was that vampires had to feed off of humans to survive. All 1 had to do was breathe a knock out gas and quickly feed from them, but only for a little bit.

There was 1 guy who was looking from here to there. Oddly enough, he had 1 blue eye and 1 green eye. Quickly, Alyssa flitted over and breathed the knock out gas. The guy toppled to the ground and Alyssa used her sharp nails to tear a line in his neck. She began to feed. Honestly, his blood smelled so good that if Alyssa had had it her way, she wouldn't have stopped.

" Little Lady!".

Alyssa looked back up and saw Mr. Piercing staring at her with an eerily calm expression on his face.

" Yes, Me. Piercing?".

" Are you going to share? Or go Vampaneze?".

" Haha, aren't you the funniest brute in the Cirqu Du Freak?", she tossed back sarcasticaly.

" Answer the question, please".

" Ok, then. I could've been Vampaneze and chose not to. God! Why do these terms have to e so technical?".

" Do whatever you want, Alyssa Crepsley".

Mr. Piercing began to walk away but Alyssa stopped him.

" What are you talking about?", she asked accusatorily.

" Nothing, go ahead".

" Tell me, please!".

Alyssa was urgent, she wanted to know the precise words Mr. Piercing had been about to say. Taking a deep breath, Mr. Piercing said" Mr. Crepsley and Madame Truska are in the Vampiric process of adopting you".

" What?".

Her face broke out into a smile and Alyssa hugged Mr. Piercing.

" They are adopting you to give you the family you need and want. Please understand that they only want the best for you".

Nodding, Alyssa replied" Yeah, I know. How long will the process take?".

" Vampiracly speaking, a week".

Mr. Piercing grinned and went over to the guy. Alyssa ran away, just for the sake of running. Just the thought of feeding until the person was near death repulsed her.

It was dark, Alyssa kept running. She stood in the darkness, just her and the dark ink that was her background. Wow, she WAS realy losing it.

Rrrrrrr.

What was that?, Alyssa asked herself.

Probably my mind, losing it, she thought, beginning to head back to the Cirqu.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Cirqu

When she got back to the Cirqu, business was done and everyone was chilling or moving things. Alyssa could see how hard it was, though the work still appealed to her.

" Hi everyone", she said, walking to the campfire and sitting down.

" Hey Little Lady", one of Madame Truska's men said.

He wore a grey sweater and ragged jeans with an overcoat.

" How was the performance?".

" Great", Merman said, " Larten's knife and snake act was horrificaly funny".

Alyssa could pinpoint what the exact event was that Mr. Crepsley had accidently  dropped the knife. Laughing, she mingled with the other Cirqu members before going to her caravan. Evra was there, laying on his hammock. He looked up when Alyssa came in.

" Hi baby", he said.

" Hey Evra, you rocked tonight".

She flitted to his hammock and lay down next to him. Evra kissed her.

" I love you".

" Love you too", Alyssa said, snuggling up to him.

They fell asleep and Alyssa awoke 2 hours later, slipping into her coffin. The coffin was comfortabler and dark. Alyssa loved 's hammock was momentarily  comfortable. It didn't take a lot to weigh the pros/cons.

When the sun peaked over the horizon through the window, Alyssa opened the coffin lid and looked out. She had an electronic clock in her coffin with glow in the dark numbers. It was 6:10 a.m.

" Looks like it'll be a neat day", she said to herself, climbing out of the coffin.

Alyssa stretched and began to get dressed , her choice being the red maxi dress. She brushed her hair and drank some blood while waiting for Evra to rise. Today was Moving Day, the Cirqu would get up and move all their things, getting ready to move to the next location. Walking outside, Alyssa saw that the grass was wet with dew, taking her memory to that day before setting off on her quest. A bird whistled in the distance. Blue Jay, from the sound of it.

Today was Friday, hopefully Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and Harkat would return soon. The Vampaneze Lord had to be found soon.

She walked around until Alyssa found herself at the gates of the Cirqu.

I can't wait until Mr. Tiny gets here. If I was dumb or whatever, I'd think he knew where he was.


End file.
